


Fearless

by AmazonX



Series: All the Cool Kids Are Doing It! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy is the older sister, Gen, Steve wants babies, Wanda and Darcy are besties, Wanda feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonX/pseuds/AmazonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda is still worried about her friends and teammates being afraid of her. And it takes her friends and teammates to show her there's nothing to fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> This one popped into my head right after Captain America: Civil War, but of course, it takes me forever to write anything. But I have an amazing Beta, Emyrldlady, who is my cheerleader and corrects my fuckups. If there are more fuckups, that's my fault.

“Hey little sister,” Darcy chirped as she entered the kitchen in the mansion T’Challa had given the rogue team in which to live while they waited to redeem themselves to the UN. Wanda was sitting at the table with a cold cup of tea in front of her, staring at the pattern of the wood of the table surface.

“Hello, Darcy,” was all she could quietly manage, not even looking up. The red marks from the savage collar she was forced to wear in jail hadn't faded, catching Darcy’s attention.

“If you want, I have a massage cream you can use to help fade those marks on your skin.”

“Thank you, but they are a reminder of what I am.”

The note of sadness in the girl’s voice struck a chord with Darcy.

“And what are you?” Darcy asked, taking her Yoo-hoo and the box of Nilla Wafers she’d opened with her to the table. She was going to get a healthy snack of grapes, but those Nilla Wafers knew just how to sing to her, and she and Steve could think of interesting ways to work off the extra calories. Thank Thor T’Challa could get them all the awesome snacks from the US.

“Steve said Tony called me a weapon of mass destruction. I’m a time bomb. They think of me as a thing.”

“They do, do they?” Darcy mused, sipping the Yoo-hoo from the bottle with a straw, and tossing a whole cookie in her mouth. “They have been known to be wrong, you know.”

“Vision said people are afraid of me.”

Darcy started to laugh. It caught her so off-guard, she began to cough up her cookie. Wanda snapped out of her reverie and patted Darcy’s back.

“Wanda-rama, sorry, but I’m not the least bit scared of you,” Darcy said, taking another swig of her drink.

“You’re not?” Wanda asked, looking at her friend directly for the first time.

“Nope,” she answered, popping the p dramatically, “not even a teeny bit. Well, I’m kinda nervous to play poker with you, the whole mind-reading thing. But scared of you? Nah.”

“But you know what I can do.”

“Yeah, so what? Are you going to do it to me? On purpose?” Darcy tossed another cookie in her mouth and chewed at Wanda, eyebrows peeking over the rim of her glasses.

“No…”

“Then why should I be afraid?”

This took Wanda back a moment. No one had framed it in those terms. Being referred to as a thing, a weapon, something someone kept stockpiled had seemed right to her. She was a creation, made by Strucker, liberated by the Avengers and now kept by a king. When would people, other than Darcy, think of her as a person?

“OK, I see the hamster doing his cardio in your melon, so stop. Lemme break it down for you. You’re my friend. You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Wanda’s face fell, and she turned to look down at the table. “And if it was an accident? Like in Lagos?”

“Hey, man, shit happens in love and war.” Darcy smiled, putting the box of cookies away, in the back behind the Wheat Thins and fat-free Triscuits that Steve made the team snack on instead of good cookies. “You didn’t want to hurt anyone? I mean, Sam told me that when you were fighting those soldier guys, you just made them immobile. He did all the smacking around. If I got hurt from something you did to save other people, well…my fault for being so close to the fight. I should know better.”

Such a simple statement. One should know better. How could one know when a bomb would explode?

“Thank you, Darcy. You have given me much to think about.” Wanda’s formal tone made her accent, which she did not want to lose, stand out all the more.

“Yeah, you won’t have any time to think in five, four, three, two…” Darcy didn’t get a chance to finish what she was saying as two very excited children ran into the kitchen with a very excited, one-eyed golden retriever and a very excited Hawkeye right behind them.

“Auntie Wanda, make us fly!” Lila begged, jumping up in Wanda’s lap in her chair.

Laura trailed the children into the kitchen, holding baby Nathaniel in a sling across her body. Out of almost nowhere, Steve came nearly running up to her and scooped the baby out of the sling and snuggled him over one large shoulder. “How is my boy?”

“Ready for you to pay child support,” Clint answered, following up with a baby bag tossed towards Steve, who caught it without even looking. “OK, you two, leave Auntie Wanda alone. She’s probably tired.”

The smile slowly spread across Wanda’s face as Laura sat next to the young woman, sighing deeply. “Really, if you’re not up to it, I can give the kids some schoolwork to do.”

Several emotions played across Wanda’s face as she looked into Laura’s mind. All she saw was comfort, kindness and concern for her. Not fear of the young woman, or of her powers. Laura 

“No, I can play outside, as a gift. Only after your homework is checked.” This led to whines of displeasure from both Barton children. “Go, get your bags and show me what you have been doing. And your mother will check it. Then, flying!”

“Yay!” both children shouted and ran for their bags in Quinjet that had landed outside the building.

“They love you so much,” Laura said. “Thank you for being so indulgent with them.”

“I am the one who is thankful. You trust me with your children. Some would say that is dangerous.”

“You? No, Wanda. You’d never hurt the kids. If I needed to trust someone to protect them, you’d be near top of the list, behind Natasha, of course. And if you could get them away from those two.” Laura pointed to Steve and Darcy. She had Nathaniel in her arms, dancing around, Lila was in Steve’s arms, pretending to fly and Cooper was piggyback on Steve, enjoying being spun around.

Both women smiled and Laura leaned over to say, “I wonder when those two will finally break down and get married. Or Steve will even put a ring on it.”

“Well, Darcy is pregnant, so he will insist on doing the noble thing, I think. But don’t tell anyone. She doesn’t even know yet. She will, in three days.”

Laura pulled Wanda into a hug. “She’s going to need our help.”

“Then we should get started.”

Laura and Wanda stood from the table and joined the children playing with Steve and Darcy in the common lounge. Wanda raised her hands and everyone, including Laura began to float. The giggles and laughter could be heard miles away. Even Lucky the dog got in on the flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going, please wind my gears! Thank you for reading and come back soon!


End file.
